


sweet talk with a hint of sin

by akaparalian



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: But gently?, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/pseuds/akaparalian
Summary: “That’s very good, Alexander,” he purred, and delighted in the way Alec shivered. “You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you?”“So good,” Alec mumbled, and his cheeks were burning but his cock was also tenting his boxers in a very visible way, so it didn’t seem to be abadsort of flush. Just heated, not humiliated. “I promise, Mag —sir.”





	sweet talk with a hint of sin

**Author's Note:**

> My 50th ever fic on ao3, and it's... dun dun... more Malec porn!! *throws confetti* I'm kicking around about 8 different Malec fics right now (yes, really), as well as several in other fandoms, so really, it could have been anything, but I'm not... overly surprised that it's this.
> 
> FWIW, this whoooole thing pretty much came from [this picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DEIHrcqXgAApY3u?format=jpg), which is uh.... pretty damn innocent to have drawn forth such filth, but what can you do?
> 
> Title from "Not Afraid Anymore" by Halsey. (Will I ever stop doing song lyric titles? Doubtful.) Also, this is unbeta'd, because I am sad and lonely in SH fandom, with only a few friends from other fandoms who will put up with me blabbering about it at them, but no one who'd actually care to read my fic over. So, if anyone's interested... like I said, I have a few other things in the works, so I'd certainly be open to volunteers, haha.
> 
> On that note -- here we go! Please enjoy! <3

“Are you sure about this?” Alec asked, his tone dubious.

Magnus leaned back immediately. “How do you mean?”

Alec didn’t _look_ like he’d had a change of heart, but looks, of course, could be deceiving; his head was still rolled to the side, and he was meeting Magnus’ gaze only through fluttering eyelashes, eyes half-lidded. But, though his boyfriend was a very different man now than the tightly-wound, closed-off version of himself who had initially caught Magnus’ eye, and though this wasn’t exactly the first time that they’d tried things that might have made that previous version of Alec faint, _and_ though, by Magnus’ personal standards, this was all still pretty tame anyway, his fingers hovered a hair’s breadth apart, ready to snap at a moment’s notice and make everything disappear.

But all Alec said, with a slight frown, was, “Isn’t this one of your favorite scarves?”

“Ah.” Magnus smirked, leaning in again until he could feel Alec’s breath on his lips, until every word he said threatened to turn into a kiss. “Yes, it is. Consider that extra incentive to behave.”

Alec hummed. “Okay,” he murmured, then paused, clearly thinking the better of it. His voice dropped another octave as he corrected himself: “Yes, _sir_.”

Oh, this was going to be fun indeed.

—

In Magnus’ defense, he hadn’t really had ‘Yes, sir’ in mind. It was really supposed to just be the scarf, and even that had started out as the mere idea of restraint. It had been Alec who’d said, “What are you going to tie me up with?” when Magnus had just suggested that he try to keep his hands off — so, actually, in hindsight, maybe he should have seen ‘Yes, sir’ coming. Clearly, Alec had been _more_ than on board from the get-go.

Still. Magnus wasn’t sure he could be held entirely responsible, not that he minded being accountable for anything as wicked as Alec kneeling on their bed, his arms tied behind him, scarlet Hermes silk twined around his wrists and up nearly to his elbows.

But it had started with, in his opinion, an entirely innocent question, raised by an even more innocent dry peck on the mouth, a greeting as Alec slipped into the loft after a long day.

Magnus had leaned in, then leaned out, and in that time Alec’s hands had gone from hanging loose at his sides to being tucked neatly behind his back, his feet shoulder-width apart.

“Why do you do that?” he’d teased, and clearly it had taken Alec by surprise; it was something he didn’t realize he did, then. “I promise you, Alexander, there’s no need to show restraint.”

Alec had blinked at him owlishly, clearly thrown completely for a loop. “I… what?”

“At ease, soldier,” Magnus said lightly, running a hand down Alec’s chest and gesturing to his posture with the other. “No need to pull out parade rest for little old me.”

Alec flushed a little, but he also relaxed. “Little old you?” he asked, one eyebrow twitching upwards in time with the corner of his lips, which were twisting into a smirk. “What, are you Scarlett O’Hara now?”

And the conversation had devolved from there, with Magnus professing his surprise and delight that Alec had ever even _heard_ of _Gone with the Wind,_ since Shadowhunters weren’t typically known for their interest in modern Mundane literature and/or film, and then the both of them debating what to have for dinner, and then mindless chatter about their days — but the seed of an idea had been planted in Magnus’ head, which was always a dangerous thing.

So a few nights later, he’d brought it up, casually, as just “Restraint seems to be something you do unconsciously. What do you think of trying to keep your hands off of me? Just as an experiment?”, which had quickly devolved into “You want me to tie you up?” and then “Just your hands, or…?”

And if Magnus had spent hours picking out _just_ the right scarf to stand out against both the paleness of Alec’s skin and the stark black of his runes, well. That was a secret that could stay between him and his scarf drawer.

—

He took several deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth, slowly, his eyes closed against the _“Yes, sir”_ still ringing in his ears. Then, very deliberately, he let his eyes flutter open and leaned back just a touch, just enough so that he could take in all of Alec with a long, slow, lingering look, trying to give the impression that his heart wasn’t about to beat its way right out of his chest, his blood positively burning in his veins.

“That’s very good, Alexander,” he purred, and delighted in the way Alec shivered. “You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you?”

“So good,” Alec mumbled, and his cheeks were burning but his cock was also tenting his boxers in a very visible way, so it didn’t seem to be a _bad_ sort of flush. Just heated, not humiliated. “I promise, Mag — _sir_.”

“I know,” Magnus assured him, and reached out to tip his chin up so that Alec had to look him in the eyes. “I know.” Then he leaned back altogether, putting a good foot of distance between them and not missing the way Alec swayed towards him, like he was magnetized.

They hadn’t really done anything like this before at all; they’d sorted out a safe word system when they had first started discussing the tying-Alec-up bit, obviously, because Magnus refused to do anything even approaching bondage without one, but beyond that they hadn’t really talked about… well, Magnus knew Alec wasn’t exactly a blushing virgin anymore — he’d made _very_ sure of it, in fact — and it was 2018, the internet existed and those stupid 50 Shades movies were a household name. He was operating under the assumption that Alec understood kink, at least a little, that he’d probably at least _heard_ of BDSM. But they hadn’t fully sketched out the details of how far they were taking this, which Magnus was now starting to regret, because he had the evidence right in front of him that apparently it wasn’t just the idea of getting tied up that Alec liked, as he’d thought, but it was also authority and praise and…

“How are you feeling?” he asked, in a completely different tone, and it looked like it took a second for the words to sink in, based on the way Alec blinked at him, his mouth hanging slightly open.

But then he nodded and said easily, “Good. Emerald,” and Magnus nodded back, relaxing. Remembering his safewords was an incredibly low bar, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a bit comforting, with how new this developing element of their relationship was, how completely untested Alec was in this regard. 

“Good,” Magnus said softly, then rolled his shoulders to rid himself of tension. “If I do _anything_ you don’t like, Alexander —“

“— I call it off,” Alec finished for him, smiling softly and jerking forward in a way that Magnus would have to guess meant he’d instinctively tried to reach out and touch. “I know. Trust me.”

Magnus wasn’t sure _Alec_ was the one who needed to ask for trust here, but he nodded anyway. 

“Okay,” he breathed, then closed his eyes, pulling back from himself and settling back into the headspace that had been building itself up just moments ago. When he opened his eyes again, Alec was looking up at him, still kneeling on the bed; as Magnus watched, a muscle in his neck twitched, and he bowed his head.

Magnus took a step closer, as close as he could, until his knees were brushing up against the side of the comforter, and stroked a hand gently across Alec’s cheek, letting him nuzzle into the touch. His lips quirked up into a tiny smile at the look Alec shot him up through his eyelashes, his cheek resting warm in Magnus’ palm. Then, impossibly quickly, his grip hardened, and his hand moved to hold Alec tightly by the jaw, tilting his head up just so.

“This will be good for you, I think,” he said conversationally, and watched in rapt fascination as Alec’s pupils dilated just a little bit at the words. “You’re always so _tense_ , my love. Are you going to let me take care of you?”

Alec tried to nod, even with Magnus’ hand on his jaw, and Magnus tutted lightly at him.

“Answer me yes or no, angel. Can you do that? Can you let me take care of you?”

“Yes,” Alec rasped, biting his lip, his eyes tracing rapidly over every inch of Magnus’ face. 

Magnus took a deep breath and leaned in closer, his grip on Alec’s face growing just the tiniest bit tighter. “Yes, what, Alexander?”

“Yes, sir,” Alec answered immediately, almost greedily, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment before zeroing in on Magnus’. He shifted, his biceps straining obviously, clearly either testing the strength of Magnus’ knots or just plain yearning to touch. Either way, he didn’t seem to be getting anywhere.

Magnus couldn’t help it; he laughed a bit, breathlessly, before finally letting go of Alec’s jaw and leaning back just slightly. “That’s very good, love.”

“Magnus,” Alec breathed, less of a response and more just an instinct, by the sound of things, but it hit Magnus like a blow. Alec cleared his throat, licked his lips, let his eyes trail down Magnus’ body. “I want…”

When he trailed off, a blush creeping down his neck, and turned his head away, Magnus felt his hardening cock twitch in his pants. 

“Yes, angel?” he prompted, not reaching out to turn Alec’s gaze back to him — not yet. “Look at me and tell me what you want.”

Alec did manage to turn back and even raise his eyes to Magnus’, but he just knelt there, lips parted, not quite saying anything. Magnus quirked an eyebrow at him, a ‘go on’ gesture that felt almost out of place in the current moment, but nothing else seemed to be forthcoming. Finally, after giving Alec _more_ than adequate time, he said, “I asked you a question, Alexander,” in a tone that could really only be described as a warning.

His blush grew several shades darker and crept farther down his chest, but finally Alec all but blurted, “I wanna suck you off.”

Magnus could almost have laughed — oh, sure, ‘Yes, sir’ out of the blue was completely fine, but saying he wanted to give Magnus a blowjob, something that Alec must have done a hundred times by now, was a bridge too far. He still didn’t know why the universe had decided to gift him with Alexander Lightwood, but he certainly planned on making the best of it. 

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” he said, and snapped his fingers; between one heartbeat and the next, Alec went from kneeling on the bed to kneeling on the thick, soft rug in the middle of the bedroom floor. Magnus turned around slowly to face him again and stalked forward with purpose, watching with great interest as Alec’s eyes slipped down his body from his face to the button of his pants, his mouth falling open just slightly, lower lip flushed pink where he’d been worrying it between his teeth. 

He came to a stop just inches from Alec’s face, reaching down again to cup his head in both hands this time. “It will be hard to safeword with my cock in your mouth,” he murmured, and didn’t miss Alec’s shiver, “so I’m going to be extra careful. But if you need to, snap your fingers to tell me to stop. Can you show me that you can do that?”

Alec snapped behind his back immediately, the sound loud and clear in the relative quiet, almost echoing.

“Good,” Magnus said, close to a sigh. “Very good.” Then, without much further preamble, he unbuttoned his pants and slowly lowered the zip. Alec’s eyes zeroed in immediately on the line of his cock as Magnus reached into his briefs to draw it out, leaving his pants on and just open enough to be functional. Alec’s mouth dropped completely open without him even seeming to realize it as Magnus took himself in hand, stroking slowly and watching his Alexander’s every move, every little twitch and microexpression, not wanting to miss even an instant.

Wordlessly and so, so slowly, he canted his hips forward, widening his stance slightly and sliding one hand down to rest gently at the back of Alec’s head, until the head of his cock was cushioned on Alec’s lower lip. 

Alec’s tongue flickered out, lapping softly at the slit, and Magnus took a deep, steadying breath.

Then, securing his grip on the back of Alec’s head, he pushed gently, gently in, screwing his eyes shut tight around the slick heat of Alec’s mouth and throat. Alec kept his mouth open wide, his tongue sliding around the shaft as Magnus pressed in and in and in, breathing heavily through his nose when Magnus’ cock hit the back of his throat. There were very few things in the world that Alexander Lightwood couldn’t conquer by sheer force of will, and luckily, they had discovered together many moons ago now that his own gag reflex was no exception.

When he felt Alec’s nose bump up against his abdomen, Magnus couldn’t help but open his eyes again, because he had to _see_ — and sure enough, Alec’s lips stretched wide around his cock and his lovely hazel eyes staring resolutely up at Magnus from under dark, fluttering lashes made Magnus swear quietly, his hips jerking forward and making Alec huff out a surprised breath. The glamor over Magnus’ eyes dropped away, and he didn’t even realize it until Alec moaned around his cock, shivering, his own eyes full of rapture.

The vibrations of Alec’s throat around him were nothing short of heavenly, and it was all Magnus could really do to control the pace of his hips as he pulled back until just the head of his cock was in Alec’s mouth, then pressed back in with purpose, slowly, languorously fucking into his throat as he pet the hair back from his forehead with one hand and gripped the short strands at the back of his head tightly with the other.

“Your mouth,” he said, trying his best to keep his tone even but well aware that his voice was low and growling and well on its way to wrecked already, “is so perfect, darling. All of you is perfect, really, but your pretty, pretty mouth — gods, Alexander, you were _made_ for this.”

The note of objectification there was a bit of an experiment, but Alec moaned brokenly around his dick again and squeezed his eyes shut tight, wetness glimmering in his lashes, so Magnus considered it a more than successful one. He increased the pace, just a little bit, fucking Alec’s mouth with something beginning to approach urgency, and Alec just sat there and took it so beautifully, blinking his eyes open to meet Magnus’ again and moaning more or less continuously now.

But as wonderful as his mouth was — and it _was_ wonderful; Magnus meant every word of what he was saying on hundred percent, and now he got to say it as much as he wanted and even feel like maybe Alec even _believed_ him — Magnus had _plans_ , and if he let this go on too much longer, with his pace slowly building and Alec’s moans growing in volume and frequency, those plans would be left entirely by the wayside. So, with a ragged gasp, he pulled out, tugging gently on Alec’s hair to get him to lean back as well, savoring the filthy, wet sound of his cock sliding out of Alec’s mouth and throat and the little keening noise Alec made at the loss. 

“Oh, you’re so good, angel,” he crooned, stroking back Alec’s hair as his lover fought to catch his breath, chest heaving. “That was wonderful. _You’re_ wonderful.”

He wasn’t even saying anything particularly eloquent, but Alec whimpered slightly and leaned forward, burying his head in Magnus’ hip and thigh. “Magnus,” he whined. “ _Magnus_ ,” but he didn’t seem to be trying to convey any particular message, so Magnus just kept petting him. His voice was — well, he sounded like he’d just had someone fucking his mouth, his words coming and low and gravelly and raw. Magnus swallowed hard even as he felt his cock grow harder at the sound of it. 

“You’re being so good for me, darling. Such a good boy,” he said, and then reached down to tug Alec to his feet, giving him a few seconds to get his feet under him — a harder task than normal with his hands still tied behind his back, even for a very agile Shadowhunter — before turning them around and pushing Alec back towards the bed once more. 

“Wanna be good,” Alec mumbled as he fell back onto the covers, sprawling out on his back and letting his legs fall open automatically. Magnus stepped forward to fill the space between his thighs and stroked his hands slowly from Alec’s knees to his hipbones and up to rest around his waist, squeezing lightly and leaning down to blanket Alec’s nearly-naked body with his own.

“Look at you, my gorgeous boy, spreading your legs for me already,” Magnus purred, and then reached down between them to run light, teasing fingers over Alec’s cock through his boxers — not really touching him, not yet, just highlighting the fact that he was already almost impossibly hard. He took a brief moment to be thankful that they’d both thought ahead to activating Alec’s stamina rune well in advance, tonight, and another to flick his fingers so that Alec was left bare beneath him. “And so hard from having my cock down your throat. You like it when I fuck your mouth, don’t you, angel?”

Alec moaned desperately and tried to buck up into the touch, then moaned again when Magnus deftly moved his hand in response, keeping the touch just barely there, neither fully taking it away nor giving him any relief. From the look of him, Magnus was sure he was aching, and his own cock twitched in response.

“So much,” Alec managed, breathing hard. “I love it so fucking much, I — I —”

“I wish I could have your pretty mouth all the time,” Magnus sighed, trying his best to sound incredibly put-upon, even though the sight of Alec writhing desperately beneath him, aching for his touch, was… not the easiest thing in the world to resist giving in to. “If I could, I’d keep you under my desk all day, just waiting there on your knees for me with your mouth open, ready to suck me while I worked.” 

The sound that ripped out of Alec was absolutely stunning — a high groan, choked off in the back of his throat, as he wildly bucked his hips again, desperate for a touch. “Magnus, Magnus, _please_ —”

“But if I did that,” Magnus continued, completely ignoring the way Alec was whimpering and groaning underneath him, keeping up his idle, teasing touches, “then I suppose I wouldn’t ever get to use your sweet little ass, and that would just be a tragedy, wouldn’t it, darling?” 

Without warning, he hooked a hand under one of Alec’s legs, lifting it up and hooking it over his shoulder, until it was simple to go from tracing lightly over his cock to circling little touches around his rim instead. Alec _keened_ , and then opened and closed his mouth several times without any sound coming out at all. 

This was, frankly, better than Magnus could ever have imagined. Four centuries’ worth of wet dreams and actual, lived sexual experience were rapidly paling in comparison to this: Alec so, so incredibly lost in the moment, after having Magnus’ dick in his mouth and then having barely been touched himself, absolutely wordless just from the filth coming out of Magnus’ mouth and the feeling of his own arms tied behind his back.

It was stunning.

“I’m going to open you up, angel,” Magnus breathed, his own voice growing rougher by the minute, more raw the more Alec lost control, “and then I’m going to fuck you, just like this, and I’m not going to touch you, because I want to see your pretty face when you come on my cock. I want you to come just from feeling me split you open and knowing that you belong to me. Do you think you can do that?”

Alec wheezed, still wordless; Magnus watched his cock twitch almost violently, precome dribbling out onto the planes of his stomach.

“Alexander,” he said, his voice taking on a slightly more authoritative tone once again. “Do you think you can do that? Answer me, angel.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Alec all but sobbed, “yes, yes, yes, yes —”

“Shhhh,” Magnus soothed immediately, moving his hand away from Alec’s hole and stroking over the inside of his thigh instead, trying to offer comfort. “Shhh, darling, it’s all right, that’s good, you’re doing so well. How are you feeling, Alexander? Do you need me to slow down?”

Alec was shaking his head furiously before the words were even out of Magnus’ mouth. “Emerald,” he breathed, and then, “Please, _please_ don’t stop, please fuck me, I can’t take it, Magnus, _sir_ , please —”

Magnus had to stop touching him for a moment, reach down to where his own cock was still hanging out of his pants and squeeze tightly at the base, counting backwards from ten in his head in five different languages, before he could start again, snapping his fingers to rid himself of his clothes and summon a bottle of lube all at once.

“So needy,” he said softly, as he opened the lube with a soft _click_ and carefully poured it out onto his fingers. Alec, he realized when he looked up from what he was doing, was watching his every move, his eyelids heavy but his pupils blown wide, until his irises were almost completely swallowed up. “I’m going to take good care of you, sweetheart, I promise.”

“I know,” Alec mumbled, and something in Magnus’ heart squeezed violently at the way trust and pure want twined together in his voice.

He didn’t say anything else — had no idea what he even _could_ say to that — and instead he focused on circling one finger around Alec’s rim, working the lube into his skin and massaging a little bit at the outside, trying to relax him just a touch before slowly sinking his finger in up to the first knuckle. Alec sucked in a deep breath, but then forcibly relaxed around the intrusion and shifted his hips a little bit, seeking, so Magnus kept up the slow slide, until there was nowhere else to go.

They both got lost in it a little bit: Magnus in the way Alec just kept getting more and more worked up, the way he started whimpering and keening with every little twitch of Magnus’ fingers, the way he all but _screamed_ when they brushed against his prostate and then nearly sobbed when they pulled away, and Alec… Alec let his eyes drift shut, and he was biting so hard into his lower lip that Magnus was half-afraid he’d start bleeding even though it wasn’t muffling the noises he was making at all, and he kept rocking into him, trying to fuck himself on Magnus’ fingers. 

Alec made little protesting noises every time Magnus had to pull his fingers out — to get more lube, or to get ready to add another one, or just to quickly shake out his wrist — and by the time he pulled three slick fingers out of Alec’s ass, after fucking them into him until he seemed on the edge of shaking apart, he outright _sobbed_ at the feeling of emptiness. Magnus got the immense pleasure of watching his hole flutter open and closed around _nothing_ , and hearing the way he said, “Please, please, please, please —”

“I know, baby, I know,” Magnus shushed him, slicking himself up as quickly as he could possibly manage, not even really registering the sensation of stroking himself because he was too enraptured by Alec’s half-dazed expression. “You’re being so good for me, so good, you took my fingers so well and now I’m going to fuck you, would you like that, sweetheart? Tell me how much you want it.”

“Want it so bad,” Alec groaned, then almost jumped out of his skin when Magnus dragged the head of his cock against his rim, teasing him with it, tracing around the outside of his hole and just waiting to hear the rest of what he had to say. “ _Nngh_ , fuck, I — I wanna feel you for _days_ , so I don’t ever forget this, I want you to fuck me so bad, please, _please_ —”

Magnus couldn’t take it anymore, and Alec’s words dissolved into choked-off syllables and sweet little moans as he pushed in in one smooth motion, not stopping until their hips were pressed together. They both groaned as Magnus bottomed out, and then they froze there, breathing raggedly and adjusting to the feeling, until eventually Alec started to twitch his hips in tiny little increments, and Magnus bent down to kiss him as he started to move.

The kiss started out needy and heated and dissolved incredibly quickly into panting into one another’s mouths. Magnus grounded himself with one hand on the mattress and one gripping Alec’s leg, still slung over his shoulder, and fucked him with everything he had, not bothering to warm up to it but setting a bruising pace right from the start. 

He shifted slightly, changing the angle just so, and — there, yes, Alec let out a strangled scream and Magnus grinned wickedly as he did his best to pound directly into his prostate. “So good for me, angel,” he breathed, watching ravenously as Alec’s eyes slipped shut in ecstacy. “So fucking _tight_.”

“ _More_ ,” Alec responded, gasping. “Please, please, _more_ , more more more —”

And how was Magnus supposed to say no to that? He leaned up, thrusting up into Alec with everything he had, not even aware of the harshness of his breathing or the hammering of his own pulse, every last bit of his focus trained solely on the way Alec threw his head side to side on the sheets and moaned, and how as he did so he clenched down tight around Magnus’ cock, and how his own, still untouched, looked painfully hard, so much so that Magnus almost wanted to go back on his promise not to touch and put him out of his misery.

“Are you close, sweetheart?” he asked instead, tightening his grip on Alec’s thigh to the point where he knew there would be bruises there, and trying not to get distracted by how unspeakably hot the image of his fingers branded onto the inside of his Alexander’s thighs was. “Are you going to be good and come for me?”

Alec’s only reply was a wordless groan, but Magnus’ hips snapped forward that much faster, and almost without warning Alec was tipping over the edge, shouting and panting open-mouthed as he came all over his own stomach, his hole pulsing around Magnus’ cock in a way that very, very nearly sent _him_ over the edge, too.

But it didn’t quite, and instead he fucked Alec through his orgasm, slowing his pace and evening it out until it was easy and languorous. Alec shivered deliciously with every stroke, Magnus’ cock dragging against his rim, and the longer it went on, the more sensitive he got, until he was moaning almost painfully.

“Do you want me to stop?” Magnus breathed, rubbing a hand across his stomach, coating his fingers with Alec’s come. He waited until Alec frantically shook his head no — which in and of itself was enough to send a intense pulse of possessive desire through him, the way Alec was clearly fucked stupid and strung out and oversensitive but _still_ wanted him to keep going, trusted Magnus to take care of him — before he brought those fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean, one by one. 

It affected him almost as much as it does Alec, based on the strangled groan he got in response and the way Alec clenched down around him instinctively. Almost, but not quite.

“You were so good for me, angel, coming just like I told you to,” he said, and leaned forward to kiss Alec again, letting him taste his own come in Magnus’ mouth, feeling the way it made him shiver and shake.

“And since you were so good,” Magnus continued when he pulled back, smirking just a little, even after everything else that had happened, when Alec chased his lips and tried to keep kissing him, “I’m going to give you a reward. I’m going to let you choose where you want me to come.”

Alec seemed like he was half on his way to getting hard again at the mere idea, and he bit his lip as he thought, which affected Magnus in a shockingly huge way given that he was currently balls deep in Alec’s ass, and still fucking him throughout this entire little conversation.

“Can you,” Alec started to say, almost shyly, and his voice was so incredibly fucked that Magnus once again almost broke his word, this time by coming on the spot. “I — I want you to come on my face.”

The groan that that ripped out of Magnus almost hurt; his hips finally, finally stuttered to a stop, and he curled defensively into himself the slightest bit, looking back up at Alec only when he felt slightly more in control. “You’re so perfect, my angel,” he breathed, unable to stop himself. “So filthy, just for me. You like knowing that you belong to me, don’t you? Knowing that you’re all mine?”

“Yours,” Alec agreed, “yours, all _yours_ ,” as Magnus slowly pulled out of him, letting him feel every inch dragging against his fucked-out hole. 

“And I’m yours,” Magnus promised him, even as he scooted forward enough to lean over Alec’s chest and face, stroking himself roughly, teetering so close to the edge of completion. “My sweet Alexander.”

“Magnus,” Alec gasped, and that was it — Magnus groaned harshly as he tipped right over into orgasm, his hand moving automatically over his dick as he tried his best to focus on Alec, on the way his eyes drifted shut almost blissfully as Magnus’ come striped over his lips and cheek and jaw, on the way he opened his mouth to try and catch it. _Fuck_ , but he was beautiful.

Magnus wrung out the last of his orgasm, and then abruptly fell still, both of them lying there in complete silence, broken only by their ragged, heaving breaths. But even that started to quiet down as the seconds rolled by, and eventually Magnus summoned the strength to roll off to the side, falling over onto his back.

He reached out instinctively to take Alec’s hand, and that was really when he remembered that Alec still had the scarves around his wrists. “Roll up onto your side for me, darling,” he said gently, and Alec did so easily enough, which was a good sign, after his first time with… with something that intense.

The scarves came undone easily, the knot Magnus had chosen designed to be hard to break out of by tugging, but quick and easy to take apart from the outside, and as soon as they were free, Magnus was rubbing soothing circles into Alec’s wrists, adding a little spark of heat for added relief.

“Thank you,” Alec mumbled, facing away from him. “Feels nice.”

Magnus smiled softly where he couldn’t see it, leaned forward to kiss his shoulder lightly, and said, “Of course, darling.”

Then he was up, on his way to the bathroom in search of a warm washcloth. Normally, he cleaned them up with a flick of his wrist and a quick burst of magic, but, well… this was an important component of aftercare, if you asked him, and besides, he felt like it would prolong the experience somehow, give them both another little reminder of everything that had just happened and let them revel in it that much longer. So he wet two cloths, wrung them out, and padded back out into the bedroom, where Alec was waiting for him, now propped up on the pillows.

Magnus sat beside him gingerly, holding out the cloth with a raised eyebrow to check that Alec was okay with it. When he got a nod and a small smile in return, he set to work, carefully, carefully cleaning off Alec’s face first, before moving down to his stomach. Then he took the second cloth and gave them both a more general wipe-down, mostly aimed at cleaning away some of their sweat. When that was done, he acquiesced to his more typical post-coital practices just a bit and magicked the washcloths away, changing the sheets for good measure, so that he was free to lay out fully on the bed and snuggle into Alec’s side.

“Hi,” he said softly, leaning in to take a deep breath of Alec’s scent, still delightfully mingled with sweat and sex, even after the wipe-down. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Alec responded automatically — so automatically, in fact, that Magnus was about to chide him and ask again, before he repeated in a different, slightly shier tone, “ _Really_ good. Magnus, that was…”

He trailed off, clearly unsure exactly how to summarize his thoughts, and Magnus hid a smile in his left pectoral.

“I’m glad,” he said easily. “It was ‘really good’ for me, too.”

Alec laughed softly, and they didn’t talk much after that, mostly just laying there together and soaking in the afterglow, safe and sated and together. When Magnus finally started yawning, Alec gently rolled them over so that he wasn’t at risk of falling off the bed in the middle of the night, and successfully managed to wrangle the covers up and over them, even with Magnus sprawled out and lazy and being spectacularly unhelpful the entire time.

With his Herculean task finally complete, he laid back down, and Magnus willed away the lights with an easy flick of the wrist. In the dark, he had to rely on the slow, soft sound of Alec’s breathing and the light touch of his hand on Magnus’ wrist to prove that he was there, that everything that had just happened hadn’t been some intensely detailed and realistic fantasy that was going to leave him wanting when he woke up.

And apparently he was thinking all of this much too loudly, because Alec leaned across the bed to kiss him lightly on the lips and said, “Go to sleep, Magnus.”

Magnus hummed his assent, but couldn’t help but let a little smirk play up over his lips.

“Yes, _sir_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this (or even if you didn't), come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://floralegia.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/akaparalian)!


End file.
